Leo's Free Day
by 1 PERCY JACKSON FAN
Summary: Leo has a free day and he is bored out of his mind but his friend Rosalyn 'cheers' him up. Rated T just in case, Also I don't owe anything. One-shot


**This is a one-shot for EmpressLupin.**

**I owe nothing, all rights go to Rick Riordan. I also don't owe Rosalyn La Rue, she belongs EmpressLupin. **

**I hope you like, and just so you know this story is NOT ****connected to the others.**

**Now let's get going.**

* * *

**Leo's POV **

Man, this sucks. I understand that my siblings are worried about me, but I don't need a break, what I need is to get working on my baby, A.K.A Argo II. I am currently walking on the beach, my hands in my pockets and I'm sighing every single minute possible. I looked at the ocean and then kept walking, I looked again, kept walking, look, walk, look, walk, look, walk. UGH FUCK, THIS IS IRRITATING. I plopped down on the sand and stared at the ocean, it looked as sad as camp. I guess Poseidon does miss Percy. I laid on my back and covered my eyes with my arm and just stayed there for a little.

"Hey, Leo" I heard a voice call my name. I took my arm of my eyes and immediately regretted it. The sun hit my eyes, blinding me for a few seconds.

"Hey, earth to Leo"

I looked up at my stalker, pff, I wish. It was Rosalyn La Rue, one of my friends "Hey Rosa, what's up?"

"Whats up?, Leo you've slept for like an hour and a half, your starting to get a sunburn"

"Uh, oops,"

"What were you doing anyway?" she asked as she handed me a sunblock cream

"I was and am bored out of my mind so I decided to come take a walk in the beach, then I laid down, covered my eyes and I guess I fell asleep" I handed back the cream to her

She nodded "no thanks, keep it"

"But you'll get a sunburn"

She stifled a laugh "I can't"

I looked at her with a look saying what and said "uh, what?"

She laughed "I can't get a sunburn because my dad is Apollo, god of the sun, the sun rays wouldn't affect me"

"Oh, right" I felt my face burn "but still the cream is yours"

She nodded her head "keep it, I can make some more"

"You made it?"

She nodded "and if you haven't notice its tropical island scented"

I smelled my hand "man, that smells good"

She nodded "and if you get a sunburn the cream will slowly cure it"

"Wow, you are amazing"

"I'm one of the best healers in my cabin after all"

"So what have you been doing?" I asked

"Fighting with Clarisse, I swear, she may be my cousin, but she is really getting on my last nerve."

I guess I should explain that. Clarisse has an aunt who had a kid with Apollo, that kid being Rosa.

"Well, Apollo and Ares kids don't get along, you know that"

"Yeah, but still, she is my cousin on the mortal side, I wish she would just act cousiner"

"Good luck with that, it's in her nature to be annoying"

Rosa sighed "I know"

"Come on, do you want to walk?"

"Sure"

We stood up and walked a little further "so..." I said

"Yeah..."

"This is awkward" I stated

"Yep"

"What's today?"

"June 27" she said

My eyes widened "Oh, ship, hold on I'll be back"

"Leo whe-" I was out of earshot. I ran into my cabin and Nyssa noticed me immediately.

"I though I told you not to come back until dinner time"

"I know, I know, I just have to get something"

"If it's building material, I will personally follow you around for two days as a break, understood?"

I gulped and nodded

"Okay, go ahead." She let me go in and I went to my bed. I pressed the button and I was immediately in the secret room. I grabbed a sun gift wrapped box, put it in my pocket and went back to my bed. I pressed another button and went back up. Just as I was leaving Nyssa stopped me. Again.

"What is it this time?" I asked

"Stretch out your arms." I rolled my eyes but I did. Nyssa ran one of those metal detector sticks over my arms and my jacket, When it reached my pockets it started to beeb like crazy.

"Take out whatever is in there" she told me.

I rolled my eyes again but took it out, "what is it?" she asked

"It's a gift"

"What type of gift"

"Something I made two days ago"

"Okay then, you are free to go." I didn't even say bye and I started to run. In a matter of seconds I was next to Rosalyn.

"Leo where did you run off to?"

"Hold - on, let - me - catch - my - breath." After catching my breath I said "Happy Early Birthday" I handed her the box

"It's for me?" she asked

"Well, unless there's someone else behind you, I guess so"

She blushed and took it "what is it?" she asked

"Open it"

She took the wrapping off and took out the long chain necklace with a medium-sized sun shaped bead "wow its beautiful"

"Squeeze it" I told her

"What?"

"Try to squeeze it."

She squeezed it and in a matter of seconds she was holding a bow "that us awesome"

I nodded "the best part is that no one but you can hold it, if any one else tries to touch it, it will heat up and burn them. I got the Hecate cabin to do that"

"Thank you so much, can you help me put it on" she asked

"Sure, just squeeze the bow so it'll turn into a necklace again"

She squeezed it and handed it to me, immediately it started to heat up, but once it touched her skin it cooled down. I clipped it on and she turned to me "thanks"

"No prob, now look in the box again" I told her

She looked in it again and took out a yellow bobby pin with small studs.

"It's so pretty" she said

"Squeeze as well"

So she did, and in no time the bobby pin turned in to a battle-ax.

"Oh my gods, Clarisse is going to be so freaking jeolus when I show her this"

"It has the same ability as the necklace" I informed her

"Thank you" she threw herself at me "thanks you" and she kissed me. I mean kissed me, not on the cheek, a full-blown out kiss on the lips.

When we separated she blushed immediately and I'm sure I didn't look any better "uh, sorry" she said "I acted on-" I pressed my lips against hers. She kissed me back and her hands went up to my hair, and I put my hands on her waist.

When we separated I asked her "want to go out with me?" I asked

She nodded her head "I though you would never ask" she said

I kissed her again. Then in the distance I heard someone scream "Leo!"

We separated and I looked in that direction, I saw Nyssa coming towards us "do you think they'll need you for something?" Rosa asked

"If they do, they can handle themselves, they were the ones who forced me to take a break"

"So where do we go?" she asked

"My cabin" I said

"But your siblings will be there

I looked toward the direction of which Nyssa was coming from "run, I'll explain it to you later." I grabbed her hand and started to run.

"So explain" she said

"Don't tell this to anyone, not even Chiron knows, but every Hephaestus kid has a secret room"

"Ah, extreme privacy" she said

I nodded my head "we just need to figure out how to get into my cabin without anyone noticing"

"Leave it to me" she said

"What?"

"Hey, my best friends are Travis and Conner, I hang out with them a little more than necessary, I know a lot about being sneaky" she said

"Wow, I need to be careful around you then"

She giggled, which is unlike her since she's like the tomboy supreme, like her half-sister, Avril Lavigne, the rocker, but she's becoming more of a pop singer "no, just don't get on my bad side"

"I'll stay on your good side then" I decided

"Good choice"

"So what do we do now?"

"Does your cabin have a back door?" she asked

"No"

"Damn it, Leo"

"What, don't blame me, I wasn't here to build it"

"Well, you could do some adjustments"

I nodded my head "all of my siblings would have to agree with my ideas"

"Leo!"

"We better hurry, that's Nyssa looking for me"

"Is there a certain time when your siblings are not in your cabin or the workshop?"

"Dinner and free day"

"When's free day"

"Three months from now"

She banged her head on the tree she was leaning on "damn it,"

"Maybe we should create a distraction"

"Great idea, I'll get the Stoll's to do it" she ran off leaving me behind and in four minutes she was back "got it, distraction in 3...2...1... 0"

"Conner, Travis, I am going to kill you!"

"Catch us if you can"

"Come on guys, I don't think it'll matter if we stop working on the Argo II for a little" I saw my siblings running after the Stoll's

"You are a genius" I told her

"Thanks, now come on" we left from our hiding spot and to my cabin.

I turned the door knob "damn it, it's locked"

"Leave it to me." Rosalyn took off the bobby pin I gave her and pick locked the door knob

"Dioses Santos, que no puedes aser?"

"Uh, what?" she asked as she opened the door

"I said 'saint gods, what can't you do' in Spanish" I said

"Oh, well, I'm just talented like that, come on"

"You know, eres una rosa del cielo"

"What?"

"I said you're a rose fallen from heaven"

"Awe, thanks"

"Come, sit on my bed."

She came over and sat by me, I pressed a button and bam, we were under in no time.

"This is amazing" she said

"Thanks, I fixed it up a bit and put mini prototypes of everything I've ever made or found, including a mini Festus"

"It's so cute"

"Yep"

She kept looking around "you even have a TV, a couch, a kitchen-"

"And my own personal bathroom"

"This is awesome, the Apollo cabin should get something like this, except it's an infirmary"

"No, no, no" I said

"Why not?"

"Because, these were here even before the cabin was made, it has to be natural, if Chrion finds out, he wont be able to do anything about it"

"Oh,"

"Sorry, but that's how it is"

"Eh, I'll leave with it"

"So-"

She pushed me onto the couch and sat on my lap "now what do we do, since we are all _alone_?"

I gulped "I don't know, watch a TV?"

She smiled "sure, but I choose"

"No problem" I said "as long that there's kisses everyone in a while" I murmured

"Oh, there will be" she pressed her lips against mine, and that's how we spent the rest of the day until Nyssa found us. I need to put a code on my bed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. **

**R&R**


End file.
